warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors:The Missing Generations Book 1- Frozen Eyes.
This is a series about the 'Missing Generations' of cats, ancestors of the current Warrior Cats unidentified by Erin Hunter. This has 'no '''relation to the books ahead and Erin Hunter may or may not announce the real Missing Generations of cats. Hope you all enjoy. -♫FeathertailMillie♫ 08:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Allegiances: Currently Incomplete You can find the allegiances Chapter 1 ''“Starkit! Starkit! Oh, Starkit, please wake up!” Starkit blinked her eyes open to see a distressed silver tabby she-cat bending over her''. ''The she-cat’s scent was familiar, and Starkit realised this must be her mother. Starkit gazed at the space around her, amazed at the high walls of bramble with small holes revealing the sky. She saw a pale cream she-cat with unusual markings dozing in one corner in a nest of moss and bracken, another she-cat sharing tongues with a brown tom just outside the entrance. Starkit’s pelt prickled with excitement as she saw that there was an even bigger space outside. She knew this space was the nursery, and outside was the camp. Suddenly, a white she-cat leapt to her mother’s side. “She’s opened her eyes, finally! I thought we’d lost her for a while then, Flittershine.” Flittershine nodded. “Me too. After all, she had a long journey.” Starkit was puzzled. ''Does she mean being born? '' Her mother’s voice broke her train of thought. “But she’s opened her eyes now, Frozenstream.” Starkit knew Frozenstream was the white she-cat. She had often talked to Starkit when she first came to the nursery, helping take care of her when Starkit rejected Flittershine’s milk. Starkit recognised her scent. All she remembered before the nursery was cold, biting winds and something wet underpaw. ''Is that what comes before birth? s''he wondered. Another she-cat, white with ginger patches and green eyes, squeezed through the nursery entrance with a dappled, flame-coloured tom right behind her. A look of joy flickered across her face for a moment, the kind of look Flittershine was giving Starkit. But why? “Fallingleaf! She’s opened her eyes!” exclaimed Flittershine. Starkit realised this must be the medicine cat and her apprentice, Dawnstreak. Since another she-kit in the nursery, Reflection, had fallen ill, Starkit had heard one of the other queens, Amy (Reflection’s adopted mother) talk a lot about these two cats. “Before long she’ll be causing mischief and getting into my supplies,” replied Fallingleaf, her whiskers twitching with amusement. A grey tom-kit and a light grey tabby she-kit popped up beside Flittershine. “Flittershine, can Starkit come out to play?” whined the tom, his blue eyes wide with excitement. Flickerkit had blue eyes too. Starkit wondered what colour her eyes were, and her pelt, too. “Hush, Sleetkit,” soothed Flittershine. “Your sister will be able to come play with you and Flickerkit soon.” ''If they’re my littermates, I must be grey with blue eyes, too. ''But when Starkit lifted a paw to see her pelt colour, she was surprised when she found it was black. Flittershine bent down to lick Starkit’s forehead. “Flickerkit was especially glad to see you. Since Reflection got sick with whitecough, she has not enjoyed being the only she-kit in the nursery. But now she has her sister to play with,” the silver she-cat purred. Starkit leapt to her paws. “Can I go out? Can I?” she pleaded. “You’ve only just opened your eyes, my sweet. Rest for now,” her mother ordered. Starkit shook her head. “I don’t want to take a nap! I want to see the camp!” she snapped. “Please, Flittershine? I’ll be careful, I promise!” she mewed, lowering her tone of voice. Her mother sighed. “Fine. But be careful and stay in the camp!” Starkit was already thundering out of the nursery entrance, Flickerkit and Sleetkit in tow. As she left, she heard Fallingleaf purr. “They grow up so fast.” Starkit gasped and skidded to a halt as the world suddenly widened around her. She had no idea the camp was so big! All around her, huge sandstone walls towered, trees at the very tops. A bracken barrier stretched to her right, with a small cat-sized tunnel set into it. ''The camp entrance! ''She saw three warriors exit the camp, nodding respectfully to a straw-coloured tom guarding the entrance. Starkit’s eyes widened as she saw forest beyond. Her pelt prickled with jealousy as she saw two younger cats pad out the entrance. “Stupid ‘paws. They’re not much bigger than me,” she whispered to herself. She had often longed to be an apprentice, learning to fight and hunt for her Clan. But she still had just under six moons to go in the nursery. With that, she fluffed out her black fur to make herself look bigger, before padding towards the camp entrance. The tom moved to stand in her way. “What are you doing out here, little one? Shouldn’t you be in the nursery?” he asked. “I’m not little. I’m an apprentice!” Starkit wished her lie was true. The tom’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “Are you, now? Who is your mentor, then?” he asked, faking surprise. Starkit sighed. She would never see beyond the camp! “You’ll be out there before you know it,” he mewed reassuringly. “I remember Whitepaw and Tremblepaw complaining about the same thing when they were kits!” He cocked his head to one side, studying her. “You’re one of Flittershine’s kits, aren’t you?” he concluded. His words stung her like wasps. ''Kits. '' “I’m Sandfur,” he mewed kindly. “How about you go see Fallingleaf? I’m sure she’ll give you a job to do.” Starkit nodded, before walking off. Suddenly, she realised she had no idea where she was going. She didn’t want to go back to Sandfur for directions, though. He’d think she was a little kit! Category:Feathertail Millie's Fanfictions